Balls
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Humor Fic! "Please explain to me why I’m seeing Emmett and Bella bouncing on this?" Bella wants to bounce on a big exercise ball. Emmett decides to kick it out from under her. Edward's not impressed, but neither is Bella.


_Bella's P.O.V_

I found it odd how most kids and teenagers could not wait to pass the age of eighteen. The responsibility, becoming an actual adult, being legal to do so many tempting things. But not me-I wanted to stop aging. It seemed to be fate trying to push me to an easier life. But an easy life was not fulfilling life. No life would be worth it, no forever would be worth it if I didn't have my love with me. He looked down at me and smiled, his lips dancing to the corner. He was getting better at reading my mind, and he knew it too, from the smug look on his face.

"Thinking of human experience?" I shook my head.

"No of course not. I'm thinking…" I let my eyes drift to the television, to see a lady doing performing exercise. She was leaning on one of those exercise balls, showing off her long lean legs, the promise of subscribing.

"I want to bounce on one of those." Edward looked over at the television and then at me, a peculiar expression on his face.

And then he started to laugh. My brow furrowed, and I couldn't help but feel insulted.

"So you think I'll hurt myself?" I fumed. He stopped laughing but couldn't keep the smirk off his stupid beautiful face.

"I think you will really hurt yourself, love." He said, slightly apologetic.

"Well I'm going to do it!" I didn't know why I needed to prove this, but I felt it was something I had to do.

"Do what?" Emmett chose this precise moment to waltz in, grinning from ear to ear. It was like he was a mind reader to-knew that I was going to do something incredibly funny.

Or maybe because by now their whole family knew me and knew what I was like. Yeah, probably the latter.

"She wants to bounce on one of those." Edward explained. Emmet looked at the television, and then back to me. He stood there, and I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

Of course, my glare was nothing.

His bellows of laughter brought the whole family into the room.

Alice glanced at Edward, raising one eyebrow

"Please explain to me why I'm seeing Emmet and Bella bouncing on this?" she asked, putting one hand on her little hip.

"What? No-it was only going to be me." I argued.

"Hey Bella, what's the colour of red?" Emmet asked, and I blushed, looking down and letting my hair form a curtain over my features.

I felt a sense of calm, and I looked up and into Jasper's striking eyes. He gave me a small smile, which I returned. Edward's arm snaked around me, brining me closer to him.

"Well, I want to try it too!" Emmett argued. I turned to him.

"Well maybe you can't!"

"No fair!" he whined before turning to Rosalie. She was standing beside Carslie, curling her hair, a bored expression on her face.

"Why do I even love you?" she asked, looking down at her nails.

Emmett's grin widened.

"Because I make your life interesting." Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked out, mumbling to herself. Well, to me it was mumbling, but the rest of the family looked at each other, grinning.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm doing it first." I said, levelling my eyes on Emmett's.

"Fine, I'm going second. And second is best. First is worse."

I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett that is a five year old song!" I then smirked.

"But then again you have been five for years."

Alice's twinkling laughter hummed my annoyance-or maybe it was Jasper-and Edward's smooth one sung to my heart and I smiled at him.

"Whatever. Let's just do it!" Emmett said, pounding a fist out-and straight into the wall. I winced, and Edward looked at Esme, who bore a scolding look on her features.

"Emmet, what have I told you about your outburst of enthusiasm?"

Emmett scowled.

I glanced up at Edward, to see his lips stretched out in what would be a smirk.

"What?" I whispered.

"The last time he did it he jumped and put a hole through the roof." I laughed for five minutes straight.

_______________________________________________________________

I stood, staring at the ball nervously, playing with my hands. I felt their eyes burn on me, and looked down at myself, expecting holes to start appearing, and flesh to be falling down my feet. I shuddered at the image, and Edward placed a hand on my face, turning it towards his concerned face.

"You don't have to do this, sweetheart." He had miscomprehended my fear. I shook my head defiantly.

"No." I licked my lips and swallowed.

"_No. _I'll do it." I advanced towards it, and then stopped, staring at it.

"It's just a little bigger than I expected."

Emmett laughed.

"Yeah well I know your surprise. Edward's got-" I turned on him so fast that he took a tiny step back.

"For your information I haven't even seen Edward's. And you're only pinning it on him to cover up the smallness of your own." He was so shocked that he took another step back. I looked at Edward, whose eyes were not only twinkling with surprise, but amusement.

"She has bigger balls than you, Emmett." Jasper said coyly.

"I think I like her after all," Rose drawled from the side, and I smiled at her, getting a small one in return.

"Not what you were screaming the other night baby." Emmett grinned. Edward hissed, disgusted.

"Let's stop talking about your sex life. It's bad enough to hear it but to see it. . . . "

"Just because you don't have one…you should be learning from me, bro."

"I wouldn't recommend it," I muttered. From the corner of my eye I saw Rose smile.

"Anyway guys, we're here to watch Bella bounce on this." Alice said, a video recorder in her hands.

I paled.

"No way, no videos…"

"Yes! Trust me you'll be glad." Alice said, grinning. Edward's head shot towards her, and Alice looked at him innocently.

"I hate Britney Spears," he growled.

"I know." She shot back. Edward rolled his eyes before turning back to me.

I took a deep breath and touched it, before picking it up and bouncing it.

"Hey this is kind of neat," I said. I heard laughter before Jasper spoke up.

"Come on human let's see you bounce," he said slyly, and I stopped the ball, looking at it warily.

"Come on Bella, you'll be fine. Right Alice?" Edward asked, sounding a little panicked.

I made a face,

"I'm glad of your confidence in me."

"Better safe than sorry." He shrugged, still looking at Alice.

"Yeah don't worry. She will be fine."

Edward nodded, before settling his liquid eyes on me.

He couldn't keep the excitement out of them.

I looked at him for a moment and he nodded, before I took another deep breath, licked my lips and sat on it.

"Come on!" Emmett groaned, frustrated. I looked at Jasper, and then felt a swirling sensation of calm float for me. I closed my eyes.

"No Bella have your eyes open love," Edward told me. They shot open.

"Are you that scared?" Emmett taunted.

"No!" I said defensively.

"She's just accidental prone." Jasper spoke up, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I then proceeded to bounce very slowly. Emmett clapped mockingly. I rolled my eyes before going higher, testing myself. When I realized by their smiles that I was fine, I let myself get into it.

"Wee!" I sang, and Edward laughed, his eyes twinkling. I was grinning, my eyes swimming across all of their amused faces before resting on Emmett's.

"See? I can do it!" I said, now feeling very proud of myself. I kept my eyes on Edward, and he grinned at me. I went my highest yet, really testing myself, when I noticed the ball slide from under me. Panicked, I tried to reach it, and I saw Edward's eyes go wide in realization, him coming to me as fast as he could.

But just as his arms went to catch me, I slammed hard onto the ground. I sat there, completely and utterly shocked, before I felt pain shoot up my spine. Wincing, I clenched my fists, and my eyes filled with stinging tears. Edward picked me up, cradling my very gently, hand on the side of my face.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I've been worse." He winced, and kissed my forehead, my nose and then my lips very softly.

"I'm fine, Edward." I said, looking down.

"Are you-_embarrassed_?" I shrugged. I felt the others close in.

"Bella-Emmett kicked the ball out from under you." Alice said gently. I felt Edward tense and stand.

"Edward, wait." I stood up shakily, and glared up at Emmett, who was grinning.

"Aw come on. It was fun!" I let out a growl, and he reeled back, but his grin only widened. I then grabbed the ball and chucked it at him. It rebounded and came flying towards me. Too stunned to move, I felt someone shove themselves in front of me, and then the ball went slamming into Emmett. The room fell silent as Emmett went crashing. My mouth dropped, and my eyes popped open wider.

And then I was laughing. Each head snapped to me in shock, and I curled into myself, unable to contain it.

"Jasper?" Edward asked uncertainly, and he shrugged, holding up his hands in defence.

"Wasn't me." I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"No-that was just absolutely hilarious."

"See-I told you that you'd want to have it videoed." Alice said, and we all looked at her.

"You knew?!" I exclaimed, rubbing my backside. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Bella. But as you're sister you knew I would never let anything bad happen to you, just hurt you a little bit." She shrugged apologetically. Edward's arms snaked around me.

"It was still a cruel thing to do." He snapped. However I smiled.

"It was worth it, to see Emmett get smashed by a ball." I said.

"She's been hanging out with Emmett too much." Rose commented, and I winked at her before smiling up at Edward, who looked at me, astonished.

"Exactly." Alice grinned.

**A/N: This happened to me. Well, kind of. I was bouncing on a ball and my friend thought it would be hilarious to kick it out from me. It hurt like hell.**


End file.
